


The Best Kind of Interruption

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Something wakes Jevil up from his nap.





	The Best Kind of Interruption

Jevil blinked his eyes open and huffed; something had woken him up from his nap. He was not going to sit back and accept defeat, however, so he shut his eyes to fall back asleep.

_Clang_.

His eyes flew back open at the noise that was surely responsible for waking him up in the first place. It was much too loud, and he would not allow it to—

_Clang._

This time he was awake enough to notice that the sound was coming from something very near his ears. He could even feel the vibrations of the sound waves against his head.

_Clang._

Well now, that was a bit excessive, wasn’t it? Jevil turned his head slightly toward where Seam was resting next to him on the couch. Surely Seam must be just as annoyed as he was.

_Clang._

He had not been expecting to find Seam absentmindedly swatting at the bells on his hat with his paw. Seam’s expression was so relaxed, so calm that Jevil wasn’t sure he was even aware of what he was doing.

_Clang._

Another gentle swing at the bell, and the corner of Seam’s mouth turned up slightly at the sound. It took all of Jevil’s strength to hold still and not disturb him.

_Clang._

Jevil could easily tell Seam to cut it out and let him sleep. But why would he when Seam was having more fun than he had in days?

_Clang._

And besides, Jevil thought, with Seam being this adorable, it would be way more fun to let him continue.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Seam is a cat and he totally would do this :P 
> 
> I keep telling myself to work on the other Jevil and Seam fic I've been writing, but I keep getting distracted by smaller plot bunnies. Oh well, you can never have too many fics about these two :P


End file.
